


Operation: Shrek

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, idk how to tag or rate but its just filled with them cuddling and kissing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: Jaemin refuses to allow entry to his pillow fort without the correct password, so Jeno and Renjun bribe their way in with kisses and a tub of his favourite ice-cream.





	Operation: Shrek

Jaemin does quite a lot of questionable things. That bit of information was not anything new to anyone; what with his coffee order going viral all over the entertainment news outlets and his odd habits of taking a hot shower on a perfectly warm day, neither Renjun or Jeno found it entirely shocking anymore if they ever catch him, let's say, doing a handstand in the middle of the living room. By now, both of them had fully adapted with Jaemin's bizarre quirks, but that absolutely did not mean that they do not question him.

For example, today Jeno found a mountain of blankets dumped in the middle of Jaemin's single room, and its owner right on top of it. He was sitting cross-legged on the pile, face full of concentration (for some reason) that he didn't even notice Jeno staring wide-eyed in front of his opened bedroom door.

It took the younger a whole minute to notice that someone was literally five feet away from him.

"Oh, hey pumpkin." He smiled, white teeth on full display. "Are you done with your games?"

Jeno, still skeptical about this whole view in front of him, merely nodded. "I was just on my way to grab a snack from the kitchen. Do you want anything?" Truthfully he hadn't even had his breakfast yet, and it was almost three in the afternoon, but if he told that to Jaemin, who would absolutely then tell Renjun, he wouldn't be hearing the end of it.

"I'm good. I had quite a heavy breakfast earlier." He talked as if there wasn't such a peculiar situation happening around him, and by the looks in his eyes, he wanted Jeno to ask. That was just how Jaemin was.

The ravenhead took a step inside, now clearly eyeing the chaos right in front of him. Jaemin was the tidiest amongst all of them combined, so his usually kept-together bedroom looking like a shipwreck was bound to get a raised eyebrow, or even a disbelief jaw-dropping from Renjun if Jeno were to pull him to the scene. "Are you going to explain what in the world you're doing?"

His smile came back wider than before. "I'm making a pillow fort." Jaemin gestured all around him. "Well, a hybrid fort, also with some blankets too, because I ran out of cushions to take." Jeno then realized that there was, indeed, the cushions from their living room couch stacked neatly on Jaemin's bed. That made him chuckle a bit. Trust Jaemin to wreck the whole house apart for his random day-off project.

"Jaem, there's literally a comfortable, huge bed for you sitting right there, waiting to be used." He shook his head, amused. "With a very much customized mattress for your back, too. What do you need a pillow fort for?"

This only made the brunette pout, his bottom lips jutting out in a way that Jeno just _knew_ he was going to lose whatever argument that was coming.

"I was bored. I don't have Jisung to play games with, since he's obviously oceans away with Chenle, and Renjun's drawing the last time I checked. You know how he gets when I disturb him during his artsy session." Jeno grimaced. The last time he did that, Renjun kicked him out of the room for two solid hours despite the fact that they shared the same room. "And you were still asleep when I thought of this amazing idea. Plus, I'm sure my bed would magically come alive and throw me out if I roll on it one more time while I complain about having nothing to do."

Sometimes, Jaemin really did live up to his youngest-amongst-them title, and it was honestly so endearing how childish he got at times.

"Well then, do you need any help? I'm obviously awake and done with my games now, and you're still, well," he looked around the room, "not getting anywhere."

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "For that comment, you get to go back to your room and continue boiling your brains out on that game of yours. I can do this in a minute, watch me."

Jeno absolutely didn't mean it that way, but he couldn't help the laugh escaping his chest when the younger immediately got up, and like he was on steroids, starting pushing the pile of stuff away for his base of operations.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

He received a flying plushie right into his face as an answer. "I can bench press more weights than you can, mister. You can come in later when I'm finished, and I'll make you listen to me gloat until your ears bleed."

 _A whole child_ , Jeno thought, but glancing at the weaponized samoyed plushie in his hands, he decided not to say anything anymore.

"Alright. But I'm taking Ryon with me."

Jaemin whipped his head back, eyes murderous. "If you don't stop butchering Ryan's name you're sleeping alone for a whole week, and I'm taking Renjun with me. Now get out!"

Cackling, Jeno sprinted off before Jaemin could throw yet another toy into his face, definitely taking the chance to cuddle with _Ryan_ while both his boyfriends were unavailable for him to bother.

 

Jaemin burst into Jeno and Renjun's shared room half an hour later, a smug grin clearly evident on his face.

"Afternoon, peasants." Renjun gave him a raised eyebrow, momentarily putting down his iPad to pay attention to Jaemin, who clearly had something to say. Jeno, on the other hand, who knew what this was about, snorted at the word he used, not doubting that he picked that up from the weird tv shows he was so into these days.

"I'm done. You're both invited to come see my masterpiece."

Renjun, still clueless, crawled to the edge of his bed and hung his head down to look at Jeno on the bottom bunk. "What on earth is this dude talking about?"

"This _dude_ is your boyfriend, and he's literally right here."

Jeno chuckled at the two's interaction. Renjun looked funny upside down with his hair floofing out. "Jaemin had been building a pillow fort. Kicked me out because I said he wasn't getting anything done."

Jaemin snorted. "And you were wrong. I did it all by myself under an hour, and it's amazing." He squinted his eyes at the ravenhead. "Jeno was just there to offend me."

"I did not!" He said in retaliation. "I offered you my grace and kindness to help you out, but you threw Ryan into my face and shoved me away."

Renjun shook his head, already climbing down the wooden stairs. "I have a feeling you called it Ryon again just to rile him up."

"He did!"

"Ryan is such a common _human_ name!"

Quickly, before the two could start bickering again, Renjun swooped in and pulled Jaemin into a hug. "I'm dating children. Literal toddlers." The taller was clearly rendered useless by this action, as he usually was, and that saved the blonde from listening to any more of their petty fights. "Now let's go show us your oh-so-magnificent fort."

Jaemin blinked down on the petite male snuggling into his shoulder. "I didn't think you'd agree so easily. Weren't you in the middle of something?"

Renjun shrugged, pulling away. "I'm on my third drawing already, and as much as I'd like to go on, I'm gonna start chewing on Jeno's arms if I let myself open another empty canvas." Jaemin had half a mind to ditch the initial plan and just snuggle up with Renjun- and Jeno too because he had two hands, but it took him a lot of effort to make that goddamn fort and he sure as hell was going to boast about it.

 

 

"Ta-da!"

Jaemin stood by the doorframe as the two walked in, somewhat giving him lost puppy vibes in a foreign new house with the way they were gawking at his work, and he wasn’t going to lie it definitely boosted up his confidence just a bit.

"You did this by yourself?" Renjun gawked, spinning around as he took everything in. Jaemin found himself getting naturally mushy inside, because Renjun was so effortlessly adorable no matter what he does, and at this point, Jaemin didn't bother to keep his lovestruck expressions anymore.

Jeno, too, was obviously impressed by what he did. Honestly, Jaemin did go a little overboard after Jeno came in, because obviously, he needed to do so just to get this exact reaction. What initially started as a corner sized fort planned turned into a whole room covered with blankets hung up and tied to every possible nook and cranny, and the floors were just totally covered with insane amounts of pillows and comforters. He had pushed his bed against the wall to make room, and it just looked like a huge indoor sleepover tent with boujee fairy lights strung up on the top. The cloudy weather was helping too, because his room looked amazing with the warm yellow lighting, and Jaemin would definitely give himself a pat on the back after this.

"How did you even manage this? I literally just left." Jeno blinked at him, the cute habit he does when he was confused, and if Jaemin wasn't so adamant to stay in character he would've kissed the daylights out of the ravenhead. Unfortunately, determination was one of his strongest traits, and today was not the day to back away just because Jeno was being so kissable.

He shrugged, acting nonchalant. "It just happened. Maybe the power of both my boyfriends being too busy for me on a day off gave me the power to do that." Jaemin tauntingly said, solely to get a reaction out of the two.

As expected, both of their expressions changed, the bright eyes now replaced with guilty gazes. Jaemin willed himself to stay collected.

"Baby we-"

And that was his cue, his own voice cackling at the back of his head. He clapped his hands once, cutting Renjun off from his sentence. "Alright, tour's over. Run along now, I have some shows to catch up on." They both started to panic, of course, but Jaemin was faster to push them out and lock the door after them. He could barely keep his laughter in when the two started pounding on the door, spurting out apologies in a frantic manner, but Jaemin wasn't the team's first actor for nothing.

"No one gets in without the right password!" He yelled, making sure they could hear him, and for a moment the knocks disappeared.

Jaemin didn't even have a password made up. He was just going to say no until he was done 'sulking' with them both.

"We're sorry?" Renjun tried, sounding so small Jaemin almost opened the door.

"Nope!"

This time it was Jeno. "I love you?"

Jaemin snorted. "Love you too, pumpkin, but no."

"Bagels?"

"Why the hell would my password be bagels?"

"Chewing Gum?"

"Yeah. Our song title. Very original Jeno."

"Um, Alohomora?"

"Renjun, you're the Harry Potter nerd, not me honey."

"One three zero eight two zero zero zero."

Jaemin made a buzzer noise in response.

Deciding he would drag this for a while, Jaemin gathered his electronics and dumped them all onto the well-cushioned floor, already planning out a movie to watch. "Come back later when you figure out the right password, or at least until you wanna see my face instead of those screens all day long. I'm starting my self date now, bye!"

Jaemin could hear the two starting to bicker over whose fault it was from the other side of the door, and man was he entertained.

 

 

They came to his door every five minutes, each time spurting out a weirder 'password' than before.

"Palm trees?"

"Cotton candy?"

"Americano?"

"Flip-flops?"

"Ferrari?"

"Iron-Man 3 is the best Marvel movie?"

Jaemin laughed into his pillow. "That's absolutely true, Jen, but it's not the password."

"Na Jaemin is the best person in the world?"

"Also very correct Injun, but still not the password."

"Paper dolls."

"Cauliflower."

"Gallifrey."

"Shrek swamp."

Jaemin gritted his teeth. "Can you both please let me watch my movie in peace?" It was already his 20th time pausing the video, and lord help him he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration despite being the person responsible for this whole thing. “Go make lunch or something, whatever, leave me alone.”

The shuffling in front of his door stopped as soon as his words left him, and Jaemin felt slightly bad for pretending he was _that_ angry at them both, when in reality he wasn’t even mad in the slightest.

“Injun, I think he’s genuinely upset.” He could hear Jeno’s weak whisper from outside, and he sounded so much like a kicked whimpering puppy that Jaemin was physically forcing himself to stay under the blankets and remain unmoving. He couldn’t just let them go that easily. Maybe another ten minutes.

Soon enough, the shadows under the door disappeared, and if it ends up getting worse, he’d definitely apologize.

At that, a sudden thought dawned upon him that made Jaemin scramble up into a sitting position, dread sinking in his chest. What if it does get a little bit too much? What if it turns into a literal fight? What if this escalates to become something way overboard? What if he ends up making them honestly and truthfully upset with him?

Jaemin shook his head. He hoped those two were just in the middle of listing even more ridiculous things on a piece of paper and read them all off for the whole ‘password’ thing. He’d let them read the whole bee movie script instead of that horrible alternative.

“10 minutes.” He whispered to himself, gathering his pillow into his chest, trying his best to calm his own heart down. “I’ll play on for another 10 minutes and then I’ll make dinner later as a peace offering.” Maybe he’d also whip out a dumb board game, declare a competition, and pretend like nothing happened. He was, after all, the one who’s supposed to be upset, and not the other way around.

He barely got to the 7-minute mark before a soft rhythm of knocks came by his door.

“Jaem?” Jeno's small voice called out, and it was probably the guilt but Jaemin swore he could see the frown regardless of the obvious wooden door in between them. “Can you open up for a second? Please?”

Oh hell no. Not when he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“It’ll be just a second. I won’t bother you if you don’t wanna see me.”

In a flash, Jaemin threw his phone away and scrambled his way to the door. If Jeno even as much as sobbed he would never forgive himself, ever.

Everything after that happened so quickly, Jaemin wasn't sure if it had actually happened or not. One moment he was flinging the door open, and the next thing he knew he was all pressed up against the wall, Renjun's very distinguishable (to him) lips were all over his own, pressing kisses that were leaving him breathlessly faint. He could feel the smaller's fingers curled up at the back of his neck, pulling him down, and if Jaemin didn't say his head was altogether spinning by that alone, he would be lying.

All the tension melted away as he allowed himself to return the kisses, rendered completely useless especially when Renjun started toying with the hair on his nape. Jaemin didn't even remember that he was supposed to be angry, or pretending to be anyway, because all he could think of was the soft lips of his very soft boyfriend, and the words _renjun renjun renjun_ over and over again in his head.

It was slightly embarrassing for Jaemin to admit that it took him way too long to stop giving in to Renjun's mouth and pull himself back together again. The older was, admittedly, very hard to resist, and Jaemin had his other boyfriend to attest for that.

Speaking of which, after Jaemin finally came back to his senses and saw said boyfriend already seated in the middle of his pillow fort, Jeno was donning the widest smile ever, not even bothering to hide how pleased he was seeing the whole thing unravel.

"That certainly was the right password." He said, making Renjun giggle in a way that Jaemin immediately saw right through their plan.

He gave them both an over-exaggerated gasp. "You two used my vulnerability as a diversion."

The blonde in his arms poked him on the sides. "Well, you clearly enjoyed that, and I was only testing a more physical, hands-on password. Not my fault you kissed back."

"I'm supposed to be very angry at you both."

"We know," Jeno mumbled, the pout positively forming. Jaemin realized that they still genuinely thought he was actually upset. "That's why we bought ice-cream?"

He pulled out a tub of salted caramel flavoured heaven from behind him, Jaemin's favourite flavour ever, along with three spoons positively sized to finish the whole thing in one sitting. The ravenhead smiled sheepishly, and proceeded to dangle the thing in front of his face. "We can watch a new movie together until dinnertime?"

If it was one thing Jaemin was weak for, it was spending time with both his beloved boys with ice-cream and movies included. The two seemed to have figured that out in perfect detail, positively using the information to win him over exactly in a way they knew they would win. And honestly, Jaemin had been far too anxious about his intrusive thoughts to keep the act any longer.

"Fine. But you're both feeding me."

He couldn’t help but grin at the relieved expression Renjun and Jeno shared with each other right after. Such darlings.

 

 

“You both do know I wasn’t actually upset earlier, right?”

Three new episodes and one tub of ice-cream later, Jaemin felt like coming clean. He was currently being cuddled to death in the middle of two iron-willed boyfriends, who hadn’t stopped pressing kisses everywhere on him as a way to continue apologizing. Warmth buzzed all over his body, which was much needed since it was drizzling outside, and Jaemin really couldn’t ask for more than having two of his sweethearts nuzzling into his neck inside his enormous pillow fort.

Jeno pulled away and started to squint his eyes, legs still draped all over Jaemin’s waist despite the murderous gaze. “You mean to tell me that spoonfeeding you ice-cream was for nothing?” The childish intonation in his voice made the brunette laugh before he proceeded to plant a kiss on the older’s nose.

“Which reminds me, did we have that in the fridge all along? We had salted caramel in our freezer and none of you told me about it?”

Renjun laughed into his ear, breathy and light. “Yeah. Jeno totally didn’t sprint down to the convenience store as soon as you rejected _Shrek Swamp_.” He burst into more giggles, arms tightly secured around the younger's torso. Jaemin’s eyes widened at the ravenhead, surprised that Renjun wasn’t making it such a big deal when he's usually the only sane person between them all.

“Jeno! We aren’t allowed to leave the house alone. You could’ve gotten in trouble!”

He received the glorified eye smile as a reply. “Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I was _terrified_ that you didn’t break the act at a Shrek joke, okay?"

"He was ready to cry, mind you." Renjun supplied, much to Jeno's horror. Jaemin pulled him close as consolation. Like instincts overtook him, Jeno immediately hid his face into Jaemin's shoulder, basking in the slight embarrassment washing over him. Renjun started stroking Jaemin's messy brown hair. "But we did ignore you throughout the whole day, and we're sorry for that."

Jaemin snorted, twisting his head in an attempt to make eye contact with the other. "No you didn't. Jeno was obviously sleeping, and _I_ chose not to bother you, love. No one ignored anyone, I was just riling you both up for fun. Which, now proven to be very fun, since I'm allowed to claim tons of hugs and kisses for the rest of the day."

"Brat." Jeno huffed.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "I am not letting you get to me again. I will still make you sleep alone tonight if you keep on annoying me, don't think I won't."

"Will I be able to bribe my way by kissing the life out of you? It clearly worked with Injun."

"I'll let you kiss me and then I'm gonna push you out of the bed while you're asleep." He innocently grinned. "See if I won't, Lee Jeno."

In return, Jeno whined. "You're so mean to me. I bought you ice cream!"

Of course, Jaemin saw right through him. He's known Jeno for half his life, could read all his little mannerism like he was handed a manual the first time they met. All the older wanted right now was to be silenced with kisses, if the attitude wasn't obvious enough. And to be honest, Jaemin wasn't so keen on turning a blind eye. Why on earth would he pass up an opportunity to make out with Lee Jeno? He'd be mental.

Renjun, who clearly saw it coming, snorted and pulled away before he couldn't. "You both remember to come up for air. I'm gonna take something from my room, be right back."

Jaemin felt the lack of warmth on his backside immediately after that, but Jeno made up for it by pulling him in by his waist, not wasting a single second to latch their lips together as if his life depended on it. As easy as slipping into a dream, his eyes started to flutter shut, relishing the taste of Jeno's demanding but gentle kisses being left on him. He also felt the older's thumb caressing his cheekbone like he was a fragile piece of art, and the butterflies in his tummy told him that it was exactly what Jeno wanted him to think about himself. Jaemin could do this all day.

Their noses rubbed together as Jaemin felt the other smile in between kisses, making himself start laughing for no reason at all. Jeno continued regardless, and only pulled away when Renjun came back in, knowing that they were both interested in seeing what he had taken back with him.

It turned out to only be his iPad, but something about the way he smiled was telling them that he had something to show on it instead of just taken out of sheer boredom. Jaemin pushed himself up first, allowing him the opportunity to make the ravenhead do the same and pulled him close, Jeno's back against his chest. They both waited wordlessly for Renjun to sit back down, eyes bright with excitement that confirmed their theories.

"It might not be good since I still can't draw human portraits for shit," he mumbled, fumbling with the device in his hand, "but I tried my best."

Jeno took the tablet handed to him without another word, and quite frankly gasped when he saw what was on the screen. Jaemin was reacting no less than he was, completely awestruck by what he was seeing, jaws still dropping despite not expecting any less from Renjun.

The older had drawn both Jaemin and Jeno, in two separate canvases yet he had placed them together to make it seem like they were looking at each other in one single piece. It looked so realistic yet still a bit animated, and though they both knew Renjun could draw with his eyes closed, it meant a lot more seeing themselves being made into something they could never replicate. Clearly, Renjun had poured a lot of effort into this, showed by how proud he looked while both of them swooned over it. He even had the audacity to blush, as if he wasn't easily the greatest artist they both have ever met.

" _Might not be good?_ " Jeno squawked. "Injun have you seen me draw? My trees look like silly string. This, this is amazing!"

Jaemin laughed at the comparison. Obviously, Jeno had talents lying elsewhere, but Renjun was beaming at the compliment that it made him coo a bit under his breath and Jaemin would trade his life to see that look forever. "It's so beautiful, Injun. You're amazing."

The older laughed. "That's it. Praise me. You both are the only people I'm allowed to immediately accept them from, no second guesses." He still went red despite the confident words being said. It was really his highest form of trust, and just knowing that they've earned the privilege made both Jeno and Jaemin light up with happiness.

"You deserve every praise you get, baby." Jeno shook his head, still staring at the drawing in disbelief. "If I had your talents I wouldn't know how to act."

“Because you definitely know how to act now.”

Jeno pinched his thigh, eliciting a high pitched protest from the usually deep-voiced boy. “Stop. Being. Mean. To. Me.” Jaemin clicked his tongue. Such a child. But who was he to fight Jeno when he was being this lovely all of a sudden?

“Hold on.” The youngest of the three turned to Renjun, narrowing his eyes knowingly. “You said three drawings earlier. This is only me and Jeno.” The expression on Renjun’s face confirmed his suspicion. “Aha! I knew it. Is it a self-portrait? Why won’t you show that one to us too? Injun, you never hide your work from us.”

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one on the case now, because Jeno immediately crawled out of his arms and was currently in the process of merging his face together with Renjun’s, for some reasons thinking it would make the older break. Not kissing or anything, just pushing his forehead onto Renjun’s cheeks and nose and jaws. Perhaps he was aiming at annoying the answer out of Renjun. And perhaps it was working.

The poor boy was now on his back, tumbling over as Jeno nudged on his chest, grinning at his victory. Renjun was full on giggling now, pushing the ravenhead away as his hair started to tickle his exposed neck. Jaemin felt his heart soar, just by watching at the two together, and decided he couldn’t be even more in love than this.

“Okay, okay. I yield!” He screamed out when Jeno started using his fingers to force the answers out. Maybe they do know each other more than they thought they did.

Renjun punched Jeno’s shoulder weakly, rendered breathless. “Jerk.” He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, squirming when the ravenhead became impatient and started to tickle his sides again. “Jeno, get off me you’re heavy.”

“Spill.”

“But you’re gonna throw a fit.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Renjun… what did you draw?”

The older laughed. “It’s _who_ I drew. My one and only love. Draco Malfoy.”

Jeno shot up with a scandalized look on his face, thus sending Renjun in a mess of laughter. He turned back to Jaemin, who looked just as offended. “That’s it. I’m getting my hair dyed back to platinum blonde tomorrow. I am _not_ losing to a fictional character.”

Jaemin glared at the grinning blonde. Maybe he should consider bleaching his own hair, too, if this was how it was going to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reasons i'm losing my way with words these days, i could barely form coherent sentences anymore. pardon me if this was too casual, or if my sentences seem repetitive im clearly a mess rn so uh hope you enjoyed even just a little bit! have a nice day everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yongvessel) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/emptyvessel)


End file.
